Circumstance Created
by Vengeance A.M
Summary: confident american muggle, absorbs the power from Dark lords wand. I know it starts off slow but PLEASE read... I mean the first few chapters are mainly description... and have no magic. timeline is AU. please read. I assure you it gets better. Its much b
1. Arrival of fate

Author: Vengeance  
Title: Circumstance Created  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING Stabs lawyers with pitch fork LEAVE ME ALONE  
...er ... well. that is ... I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else... all made up characters are mine... so there : P  
Summary: confident american muggle, absorbs the power from Voldies wand. What's all this magic? Strange, Weird and totally Supernatural. Fate doesnt control us, rather we it. Story is Much better than summary. enjoy.

Chapter 1.

The arrival.

"Finally" she thought as the plane touched down in the English airport. The pilot came over the loud speaker,

"We have arrived in Amos Airport. Please make a calm and orderly exit from the plain. Thank you."

She quickly unclipped the seatbelt that was ruining her black and silver trench coat. She stood to take her carry on out of the overhead cubby. She idly stretched her 5'6" frame as she fumbled for the middle of her black and red messenger bag. Her heart shaped face split into a grin once she gripped it. Carefully she inched the bag out, her icy silver-blue eyes narrowed in concentration, determined not to spill the horde packed haphazardly in her unzipped bag. She checked it thoroughly to assure herself that she had all her possessions. Once she was finally satisfied that it was all present she slipped past the large middle-aged woman next to her and into the isle. She lugged her bag out of the plane and into the luggage pickup before she was able to swing it onto her shoulder.

'ugh... i hate crowds. why do i take the plane every time when i could take the relaxing cruise over'  
'because it costs less and is cheaper' she answered herself

' i know i know and damn it I'm talking to myself again'

Her inner conversation halted suddenly as her bags came into view. She haled them from the belt. After a long hard struggle she succeeded in maneuvering her two large suitcases, duffel and messenger bag through the suffocating throngs of people. She stepped outside and was hit by a violent gust of wind. She growled in frustration as her dark brown hair blew into her face, the silver streaks flowing like water for a moment before she restrained them with a solid black clip.

" Mir! Mir darling. Amir over here" carried through the air to her multi-pierced ears. Amir turned to the sound.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie!" she dropped her things and ran to hug them.

" Oh its so good to see you again, Magelet" the shorter of the blond ladies exclaimed.

"Auntie," Amir exasperatedly sighed

"Please don't call me that" Amir held the two ladies. "I missed you"

" What ... no hug for your grandfather" the old man questioned while holding out his arms

" Oh grandpa, don't be silly." after a moment of silence she spoke again.

"Did my Bike come in?" the excitement in her voice could not be masked, no matter how hard she tried. The Bike she was talking about wasn't a normal bike but an old motor bike remade with parts from dirt and racing bikes, taken apart and played with. In other words a mechanical piece of art – beautiful, dangerous, fast and the only one of its kind.

"yes, it came along with the rest of your things and is currently sitting in the garage being guarded by Sirius ... who wont leave the bloody thing alone" her grandfather intoned.

"language, Vic" Grandma Ellen scolded

"Yeah, grandpa Vic, language. Can we leave now I want to get out of this place"

With that, she ran back to her things and dragged them toward the taxi with little difficulty. After a few moments, she was soundly asleep in the back seat and heading to King's Cross Station.

A/N  
Hey please review so I can tell if I should continue.I don't plan on letting this fic die, but if I must I will.sorry bout the lack of magic it will come, please be patient. thanks


	2. Little dreams

Author: Vengeance  
Title: Circumstance Created  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING Stabs lawyers with pitch fork LEAVE ME ALONE  
...er ... well. that is ... I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else... all made up characters are mine... so there : P  
Summary: confident american muggle, absorbs the power from Voldies wand. What's all this magic? Strange, Weird and totally Supernatural. Fate doesnt control us, rather we it. Story is Much better than summary. enjoy.

Chapter 2

Little Dreams

' oh dear' I thought as I looked around me 'how do I get myself into these messes'

My body moved towards the rotting wall without my consent.

'one of those dreams'

a bright mirror with crookedly evil looking edges came into view right in front of my face. My reflection stared back at me as if daring me to look away. Then it slowly changed. My hair lengthened and darkened the streaks braiding with gold wire and my eyes changed from the blue like color that I loved so much to dark green, a poison green. A scar ran form from the bottom of my left ear to the middle of my collar bone my not reflection smiled at me and a phrase viciously carved itself across the mirror

"_eerf ylflli wuoy dn adelliflu feb lli wsma erd ruoy"_

'what?' I thought 'what does it means!"

My not reflection grinned evilly

"You will understand" a voice boomed above me . I turned and looked up.

"who said that? Who are you? What will I understand?"

"it will be made clear..."the voice died and I felt a strong burning sensation across my chest. It didn't stop but grew worse, a cruel laughter sounded behind me, I whirled face to face with my not reflection cackling madly.

The Phrase in the mirror started to glow a harsh red before slowly disappearing, as it did the burning in my chest grew. I screamed, the red lettering of the phrase glowing through the shirt I was waring. Gasping for breath as the pain spiked, my eyes widened in realization. It was being branded into my skin. I was on my knees hunched in a ball screaming with tears running down my cheeks, how I got in this position I don't know. The pain throbbed ebbing, a hand on my face brought me into 'reality' again.

"fear not child, you will soon know" the sexless voice flowed over me and I looked up. The figure was as sexless as the voice it spoke with, there is no way to describe it as its figure constantly changed, not a second between changed. But the eyes ... the eyes were always the same always a terribly frightening yet warm gold, staring ,not at me ,but through me.

"do not fear child all will be well" the voice called and the body faded away. For an instant I was consumed in flames of pain, and with a scream of dieing anguish I awoke.

A/N  
Hi all, sorry its so short. next one is longer I promise. please review.


	3. Train ride to freedom

Author: Vengeance  
Title: Circumstance Created  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING Stabs lawyers with pitch fork LEAVE ME ALONE  
...er ... well. that is ... I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else... all made up characters are mine... so there : P  
Summary: confident American muggle, absorbs the power from Voldies wand. What's all this magic? Strange, Weird and totally supernatural. Fate doesn't control us, rather we it. Story is Much better than summary. enjoy.

Chapter 3

Train ride to freedom

Amir sat up with a start, breathing heavy, her eyes were wide with fear. "Are you alright" her grandmother asked placing an aged hand on Amirs' shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah grandma I'm fine"

"If you're sure… oh it's five already, we have to hurry. Our train leaves in fifteen minutes. "

Amir and her grandma slid out of the now stopped cab and went to the boot to remove her luggage and place it on the dolly. Within moments they were seated inside a compartment at the back of the train.

"Mir, would you mind sharing a room with your aunt tonight?"

"Huh? I'm confused and that was really random Grandma"

"We haven't cleared out the attic for you yet. It shouldn't take long but it would still need to be cleaned tomorrow. Would you mind sharing a room with your aunt tonight?"

" Of course not, it would be fun…right Auntie Saundra?"

"Oh, yes, we girls will have a little party" Auntie stuttered out.

Mir laughed "So my room is in the attic this time"

"We decided you would need a bigger room and your aunt did take your old one"

"Perfect… I can keep up with my new hobby!"

The compartment exploded in laughter. Amirs was broken by a yawn. 'Stupid jet lag' she thought to herself. She turned so she was facing the window and let her mind wander as she stared idly at the world streaming past the rocking train. Within a few moments she was again dosing. The three adults quieted whispering

" She must be exhausted poor dear" Aunt Saundra breathed in a loving manner

"Well she did travel over the ocean"

"I know mom"

"Sandra, why did Marvalena call you ?"

"She wanted me ... and you two ... to come stay with her for a few years. She said her house is too big for one or even two people and that she needed us"

Grandpa Vic glanced at Amir, before glancing over at his wife and opening his mouth to speak... unfortunately for him his wife beat him to it.

"You're not thinking for going... are you dear?" Ellen asked threateningly. She continues  
"Because we are Not going to leave our granddaughter in that house all alone." There was a note of finality in her voice that Grandpa chose to ignore.

" Our granddaughter is _not_ a child anymore Elinor. She's seventeen, practically eighteen, we lived on our own at that age, as did our children. If they can do it so can she" Steadily climbing higher his rant ended just below a shout.

"You listen here Victor Kamen" his wife whispered icily"I am _not_ going to leave her in a strange country, in a small town, by herself for however many years Marvalena will keep us, with no more company than an old black dog and an onry cat!"

Grandpa knew he wouldn't win, not as things stood, but he also knew his granddaughter and his wife, if he had to make a few compromises to get Ami her freedom he would.

"alright, alright, but what if we..." He was interpreted before he could even begin his argument.

"No!" Ellen bit out.

" Just listen to me women. We'll get her a year rail pass, and will ask some of the neighbors to check up on her. Leia and her son would both love to and you know Franklin would be honored that we asked him. And its not as if we would leave her without funds. We'll give her the key and numbers to our account and shell be just fine."

Slightly placated Grandma started to add conditions.

"Once a week... they'll check up on her once a week. We don't want to smother her but I won't have her alone for more than that."

"She did make some friends the last time she was here" Grandpa was grasping at straws.

" She does seem to make friends quickly, doesn't she?" Grandpa took this and ran with it.

"She might want to spend the night with some friends and we can't lock her up at all times, so how about if she leaves a note..."

"A note? What... she could..." Grandma was so outraged that she couldn't finish her sentence

"Yes a note, she'll sign and date them. how about that."

" The bills, did you forget or were you going to have her do them?"

" She has access to our account so she could do them if she wanted to, give her a taste of the real world." Grandpa quickly amended himself at his wifes stern gaze "Or she could just mail them to us and we can do them" Gutsy but not stupid Vic knew when he couldn't win.

" Very well that sounds like a acceptable agreements. As long as Ami is fine with it"

" Thats fine with me, now have you finished babying the girl, we need to discuss what we're bringing to Marvalenas"

Aunt Saundra spoke up "I think she is dad. But want are we going to tell Ami? We cant just say, we love you, we missed you, goodbye"  
" Well we'll just have to tell her the truth. Aunt Marvalena wants us to stay with her. Shes being left in charge of the house and animals and someone will come to check up on her."

" Doesn't that sound just a little bit cold, Dad?"

" Well it would if she hadn't been awake for the whole conversation" He looked pointedly at the 'sleeping' figure in the corner. Amir arose and smiled sheepishly.

" Okay Grandpa Vic, you caught me, and I don't mind staying at the house. You live in a small enough town that it being strange to me wont matter much, even if I hadn't been there before. And if I get a pail pass I can go into London, that should keep me occupied. I'll be perfectly fine"at her grandmothers skeptical look she continues" Seriously, the animals and I will be fine, and if I need you I can just call" Her grandmother relented, she was obviously hoping that her granddaughter would be uncomfortable with the idea of staying alone

"All right, if you promise to check up with us, than I guess I won't call Leia or Franklin, but it had better be a regular correspondence"

" Of course Grandma I'll call or write you every other week"

The discussion finally closed, all members pacified by the agreement.Her grandfather broke the silence

"How about a game of chess?"

After many games, in which Amir had her ass handed to her by her grandfather, they arrived at the station.

" Ah! How is it that you can beat me _every_ time? I should have won at least one game by fluke!"

" You need to work on your strategy." Was the calm response.

" You two can argue later, we need to get home so we can pack, and unpack."

They grabbed Amirs things and drove home. Grandpa gloating all the way. Ten minutes later they pulled into the drive.

... s ... s ... s ... s ...

A/N Hi all haven't seen me for a while have you. Well I told you this chapter would be longer... not by much but longer. Enjoy and please review. I want to know if I should continue bothering to type it up. also please tell me if the format is ok. I seem to be unable to get it the way I want.toodles


	4. What's behind door number one

Author: Vengeance  
Title: Circumstance Created  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING Stabs lawyers with spork LEAVE ME ALONE  
...er ... well. That is ... I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else... all made up characters are mine... so there : P  
Summary: confident American muggle, absorbs the power from Voldies wand. What's all this magic? Strange, Weird and totally Supernatural. Fate doesn't control us, rather we it. Story is Much better than summary. enjoy.

Chapter 4

Home at last

They rushed into the house, Amir trailing behind with her luggage, having refused help.

"Grandpa!" Amir called from the bottom of the stairs where she deposited her things.

"I'm gonna go for a walk after I remove my things from the garage and say hi to Sirius."

"Fine but don't go too far, its going to get dark soon. Be careful and we'll give you a call when we leave."

Amir ran up the stairs to hg the one person who never tried to change her, and who always accepted her.

"I love you grandpa, and I'll miss you "

"So you say, you won't even remember us old people once you have the place to yourself."

"Grandpa, don't be silly. Of course I'll miss you"

Vic sighed" Go on get out of here, check on that bike of yours and go spend some time in the Sun." he smiled down knowingly

"Besides Grandma Ellen will soon be calling me to help pack" and as if on cue Grandmas voice called from the room."

"Victor, get up here and help me!"

"See" grandpa said winking at her. "I'll be right there" he called back to his irate wife" Well what are you waiting for, go spend some time outside… and take Sirius with you."

"All right, bye Grandpa" she ran down the stairs to the garage door"Bye Auntie, Grandma!" and without waiting for a response she stepped into the garage.

A big shaggy black dog padded over to Amir, sniffing her hand before sitting, his tail wagging wildly.

"Hi Siri, how are you doing you massive fur-ball" she knelt down and rubbed his ears.

Amir stood again and started toward the back left corner of the box filled room. Avoiding boxes and tools, she slowly made her way to the sheet covered figure in the corner. When she finally reached it she ripped off the sheet uncovering a motorcycle and two large suitcases. She ran her hand lovingly over the work of art she called a bike. With a private smile she painstakingly took her eyes from it and grabbed the handles of her extra suitcases. She pulled the heavy baggage into the house, careful to avoid running over Sirius, who was bounding around her feet. After five minutes, three stubbed toes, and a few smashed fingers she manages to drag her things through the mess and into the living hall.

' I'll take it up to the attic when I get back' she thought t herself, thoroughly annoyed at her things for failing to cooperate, as if they had minds of their own.

"Sirius." She called back to the garage "come on" and with a cheerful bound and a lick on the hand Sirius faithfully followed his little mistress out the door and down the street till they reached the outskirts of the town and into the little valley nestled between a large group of trees and a hill. Amir walked till she was standing at the base of the hill her back to the town that long ago faded from sight. Unsure of where to go next, and not looking forward to hiking the hill just yet, she started to turn back, but stopped when Sirius, who was sniffing around the edge to the heavily wooded area, flopped down next to a tree and barked sharply. Amir spun around and caught sight of the wayward pooch. She walked toward the tree and smiled. It was perfect, low strong branches that offered a comfortable sitting place and shelter from any elements that might come along without blocking out the suns rays… in fact it was perfectly positioned to give a marvelous view of both sun rise and sun set.

She patted the dog on the head and hunted through her bag to locate her stash of beef jerky. She pulled out a piece for both her and her companion and after stuffing one in her mouth, threw the other two the shaggy pooch. Within a few moments she was settles on her coat which she removed and placed n the tree, and was writing, messily, in a notebook, her bag nestled comfortably between her legs. She sat there transferring thought to paper till what little light remained had slipped beyond the horizon. She finally looked up, realizing that she couldn't see. The stars blinked offering comfort to the confused individual. She looked back at the paper she had been writing on, squinting to make out the words before giving up on the hopeless cause. She closed her book and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and the glow illuminated her immediate surroundings, enabling her to pack up. She tilted the phone so the light hit the ground where Sirius was laying. It blinked out of existence, leaving the area seemingly darker than it was before.

Amir sighed in annoyance, the sound awkwardly loud, as she randomly pressed a button causing the makeshift flashlight to be born again.

'Thank the lord for cell phones'

Crossed her mind. She stared intently at the before mentioned blessing, puzzled at the time it displayed.

'10:24? Already?' she looked at the stars 'I couldn't have been writing that long' wit a start she realized she must have dozed off.

'That's the only explanation, no other way I could have been sitting here for four hours…four hours, have grandma and grandpa already left?" she let her mind wander through the past few days, graduating packing, arguing, and flying. The light died again and she snapped back to the present. She sighed and looked down to see the dog; she chuckled at the fruitless effort.

'Black dog at night Mir, black dog at night, I wish I had a lighter.'

Bringing the light back on her cell she slips off the tree swinging her coat on her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and got another quick look around before it died again. Catching her bearings she started off in the general direction of the town whistling for Sirius to follow.

She stumbled tripped and slipped her way to the house, followed, every step, by the ever faithful mutt. It was midnight before she entered the living room. Flipping on the light she sidestepped her luggage, still sitting at the base of the stairs, and bustled around the kitchen looking for a quick snack.

'Food, food, food, I am soo hungry' her stomach growled emphasizing her point. Glancing through the fridge she saw some left over roast chicken.

"Well pup, it looks like chicken sandwiches tonight" Sirius yipped his agreement.

Amir quickly slapped together two sandwiches randomly throwing pieces to Sirius. After cleaning up her mess she dragged herself into the living room again and flicked on the telly. The news flashed into existence.

"…More people were found dead this evening; the police have not released any information other than a warning to…"

She quickly turned off the T.V., unwilling to hear any more and knowing the warnings would be the typical 'lock your doors and windows, don't talk to strangers' Spiel. So she decided to go exploring and reacquaint herself with the place, after all, the last time she was here was when she was 5.

Amir looked at the tow closed doors she had yet to go through.

"What is behind door number one?" she quipped opening the door. The room was large and spacey; a desk sat in one corner, a book shelf beside, the identical chairs lined the other wall a small desk nestled between.

'Grandpas study' backing out of the room she closed the door.

"Let's just leave that alone, no need to go rummaging through Grandpa Vic's things, right boy" Sirius yipped in response. Amir slid to the next door, which, as she found, concealed a comfy yet elegant dining room, again she left the room as it was.

'I really wish that I wasn't so awake… stupid jetlag.'

Of all the things that have bothered her in her life, it seemed she cursed jetlag the most, as if it was the root of all evil. Determined to continue her exploration, she started up the stairs, easily stepping over the tabby sleeping on the forth stair up. Unfortunately for the cat, Sirius was not as careful.

'Only three doors… well, two doors and a double-door.' She checked the two directly across fro each other. Two bedrooms were there, her aunt's and her grandparent's bath rooms connected to each room. The stairs that led to the attic were behind her and…

'Wow' she stood in shock as she peaked through the double-doors. Her lips parted in a breathy whisper "Jackpot"

She slowly walked into the large library, talking in the bookshelves filled to bursting with books. She didn't pay any attention when the heavy doors banged closed behind her. She looked at the many shelves, becoming more excited at each book she passed, a door caught her eye at the back, and she opened it to reveal a lounge. There was an overstuffed comfy couch, chair, and ottoman, the lighting was soft and the windows large… in other words, heavenly. A yawn escaped her lips before she could begin her search for reading material.

"I must be more tired that I thought stupid jet lag"

Sirius, happy as a clam, liked her hand in what must have been agreement. She headed toward the bedroom she would have shared with her aunt and changed into pajamas. Amir was asleep within moments of crawling underneath the covers. The pup curled up at her side and Kit at the foot.

S…S…S…S…S…

A/N

Hey . I finally got around to typing the rest of chapter 4. Sorry it took me forever. I never planned to abandon you all. Please Please Please review, I could use the encouragement… or at least affirmation that this is actually being read. Ill get back to you with chapter three soon (I hope) please don't give up on me. Bye.


End file.
